Choosing Is Never Easy
by ClatoLover
Summary: Some things in life are never easy. Like when Clove must face the Hunger Games with her ex boyfriend Cato, who still isn't over her yet. And then she meets Marvel, and she finds a reason to be happy again. But then she realizes she must choose- and choosing is never easy. Clato or Clarvel.
1. Chapter 1

Choosing Is Never Easy

Choosing is never easy. Especially when you have an important decision to make- one that may change your life forever. But sometimes, the answer is right in front of you, and it may take a game where kids fight to the death to realise that.

_Clove POV_

I stood in the crowded square, licking my lips anxiously. Come on courage, now would be a good time to kick in. I mean, I want my voice to be menacing and malicious, while every bit as mysterious too when I volunteer.

I stood there, hopping on one foot to another as I waited for Justice to come.

"Justice, over here!" I called to my friend. She managed to pull herself away from her idiotic boyfriend to stand with me. Uh, I hate boyfriends. They're so complicated! I mean, I don't even need one. I managed to get over my ex, Cato Wenson, pretty fast, and that just proved to me how dumb boyfriends could be.

I mean, who needs them? Girls are pretty tough, especially me, we could take care of ourselves. At least I'm happy about one thing- I was the one who dumped Cato.

I was past all this commitment. I don't do well with bonding myself to someone, especially not an idiot like Cato.

"Hey beautiful," someone says, drawing me into a kiss.

I punch them in the face, but even before I turned around I knew whom it was.

"Cato, you idiot!" I hissed. It gave me some satisfaction that he hadn't gotten over me.

"I just came to wish you luck for the reaping," he said cheerfully.

"I don't need your pity, Wenson. I don't ever want to be with you again. Period."

He shrugs carelessly. I spin on my heels and turn my back to him.

"Ooh, touchy, aren't we?" he teases. I give him the glare of death. He has the sensibility to go back to his section.

The escort babbles on about something unimportant, and then reaps the girl. "Any volunteers?" she asks.

"I volunteer," I choke.

"Excellent, and what's your name, dear?" she asks.

"Clove Greenleaf," I stammer in my best menacing voice.

She reaps a small, runty sort of boy.

"Any volunteers?" she asks.

"I volunteer!" two voices yell, at slightly uneven times. One I recognise as Matthew Danes, the boy that was supposed to volunteer. The other said it just before, by a fraction of a second.

Oh no.

"Any what's your name, dear?" our escort asks sweetly.

"Cato Wenson," the voice says smoothly and likeably.

My blood boils slightly. Sure, Matthew was good but Cato is unbelievable! And he's supposed to volunteer next year!

Now my chances of winning are even slimmer.

We shake hands, him seductively, me with a horrible death glare and clenched fists.

I don't have many friends visit me, just Justice and my family. They hug me awkwardly and wish me luck.

I then board the train, Cato at my tail. Oh right, I'm supposed to be beating the hell out of him.

"Why would you do this, Cato?" I screech. "Now I have no chance of winning!"

He runs his finger along my lips, making my heart flutter with excitement. Then I push him off me in disgust. "You're despicable," I spit.

"You're gorgeous when you're angry, you know that?" he laughs.

I hear a throat being cleared uncomfortably. We spin around to see our mentors, Enobaria and Brutus.

"Hello," Brutus says awkwardly.

Enobaria doesn't seem to be that embarrassed. She marches right up to us, examining our bodies and murmuring quietly to herself.

"Brutus, these are the ones," she announces.

"The one for what?" I demand.

Enobaria smiles a little. "The ones that have a chance of winning."

**First chapter. Weird urge to write a Clato or Clarvel fanfic. So I decide to write a Clato/Clarvel fanfic. Love triangle! **


	2. Chapter 2

Choosing Is Never Easy

Chapter 2

_Clove's POV_

Our mentors, Enobaria and Brutus are actually pretty helpful. They gave us tips on how to deal with our prep team and stylist.

"Now, the prep team are complete idiots but the stylist can actually help you in some ways," Brutus explained.

Our prep team ripped the hair off my legs, causing my to grit my teeth and clench my fists.

"Oh, sorry!" they giggled.

I then went to meet my stylist. "Hello, Clove, I am Petra, your stylist," a flamboyant young woman announced.

"I will make you irresistible!" she coos slightly.

After forever of measuring my arm length and giving me dieting tips, she finally said, "Ooh, your District partner is handsome!"

I bared my teeth. "Yeah, and so is a slug," I retorted.

She blinked stupidly. "What, did you two have a fight?"

"We actually used to date back in District 2," I admit.

"Are you angry at him for volunteering?" she asks, in a strangely compassionate voice.

"No, we broke up way before then. He still isn't over me."

She knew it was time to move on so she started blabbering about how the tributes from one and twelve are also good looking.

"Especially the one from District 1," she sighs.

I have to admit; he's not bad looking. He's got this knowing smirk that intrigues me. He's quite muscly, though nothing on Cato. And his hair is this lush brown colour…

"Hey, beautiful," Cato says from behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist when I've got nothing but my robe on.

"Get off me!" I hiss angrily.

I shove him off me, and he bangs into a wall hard. He resurfaces, rubbing his shoulder warily.

"Geez Clove, lay off me for a bit, okay?" he says.

"Lets just get this over with," I grumble.

Petra puts me in a golden roman gladiator suit, very similar to Cato's.

It has real gold plating, bulletproof probably, yet it's not heavy, and it fits around my body perfectly.

"Wow," I breathe softly.

We get ready in the chariot room, when I notice the boy from District 1 staring at me.

"Uh, hi," I say uncomfortably.

"Hi," he says in a perfectly calm and smooth voice. Gosh, my palms are sweating.

"Nice costume," he compliments. I notice that even though his is a silly pink costume encrusted with gems and diamonds, he still looks pretty good.

"Same to you," I retort.

"Ooh, Marvel, come on!" the idiotic girl from District 1, Glimmer says, pulling him along by the arm, then wrapping him into a passionate kiss.

My face fell. So Glimmer and Marvel were together. I just wanted to rip that idiots face off with my own two bare hands.

Then Marvel did something unexpected. "Not now Glimmer, I'm talking to Clove," he said, pushing her aside.

"Well, I guess I'll catch you later, Marvel," she sniffs, emphasising his name.

"So, tell me about yourself, Clove," he says charmingly. My heart flutters a little.

"I'm from District 2," I say uneasily.

He rolls his eyes. "Oh, tell me something I don't already know, honey," he says sarcastically.

Honey. He called me honey! Suddenly I feel very excited.

"Say, honey, why don't you come down to the first floor tonight? Glimmer doesn't bite," he offers.

Was that a date? Or, as close to a date as it could be?

"Sure," I exclaim excitedly.

"Well, I'll see you there," Marvel says, winking.

I feel my heart soaring for no particular reason. I realise that falling in love might be the most dangerous part of the Hunger Games, but I can't help it!

Then I notice Cato glaring at me.

We enter the screaming crowd and the road, but Cato never once looks at me.

It makes me feel the teeniest bit worried.

**I do not own the Hunger Games! Wow, I got a lot of response from the first chapter, and now I'm writing the second! Should I go on? Please Review! Or Alert. Or favourite. Whichever!**


	3. Chapter 3

Choosing Is Never Easy

Chapter 3

Clove POV

_We enter the screaming crowd and the road, but Cato never once looks at me._

_It makes me feel the teeniest bit worried._

I mean, why should I care what Cato thinks? He means nothing to me, apart from the fact that he's a dirty slug covered in grime and filth.

We enter the dark of the training centre, when Enobaria rushes up to me and kisses my cheek.

"Oh darlings, that was exquisite! I mean, the way you were smirking to the crowd, Clove that was amazing! We're going to have sponsors raining in on us!"

All of a sudden, Enobaria and Brutus stormed out and began yelling at the crowd. I think it was something to do with District 12 being on fire, but I wasn't thinking about that. I was thinking about my date with Marvel!

"Come on," Cato grumbled, tugging my arm.

"Uh, I might just take a walk Cato," I say vaguely.

"Mind if I come?" Cato challenges.

"Uh, I just need to wrap my head around the whole thing. Alone."

He shrugs and walks off. I take the elevator to level one, and already my palms are sweating.

I open the door to see Glimmer bustling around the kitchen. "What are you doing here?" she asks rudely.

"Um, Marvel invited me," I retort. "Or has he not told you?"

Her eyes go all fiery as she walks to her room. All I can hear is constant yelling until Marvel finally walks out. "Hi, honey," he says, kissing me on the cheek.

"Marvel," I breathe. And then he pulls me onto the couch.

"Ouch," I whisper, as I bang into the side of the table. I'm climbing back into my apartment. I'm also trying not to wake anyone, which is easier said than done.

All of a sudden, the lights flash on, and Cato's sitting in a big armchair in the living room. "Cato! What are you doing up?" I ask, shocked.

"I could say the same thing," he announces. "But I already know where you've been."

"How did you-" I begin.

"Glimmer came up here and dobbed you in. She also asked if we wanted to do the same thing you were doing. I told her I already had a girlfriend."

I failed to sniffle back a snort. "Clearly I was wrong," he continues.

"Cato," I begin. "I'm sorry."

He looks up. "You are?"

"Yes," I say, nodding my head firmly. "And it won't happen again."

He leans forward to kiss me and this time, I don't resist.

"Cato, why are you doing this to me?" I ask. "I mean you're going to die pretty soon. I know I can win, and I don't intend on getting you or Marvel out alive."

Cato smirked and said, "I'm doing this because I want to experience true love before I die. Can you give me true love?"

I tap his nose. "Maybe later, Eager."

"Clove?" Cato breathes.

"Yeah?"

"I don't want you to ever go back there again, okay? I don't trust this Marvel character."

I nod solemnly. "Okay."

**Okay, sorry for the long wait between chapters, I've been a little busy. I'm actually writing my own original novel, and that's going really great. Special thanks to my reviewers…**

**Jessica Cahill, JaydetheBlackBat, kennie, Maggiejean, clato4ever7, TheRavenBird, clatoforever, Supachick92 and all my anonymous reviewers, thankyou! I couldn't write my stories without you!**


	4. Chapter 4

Choosing Is Never Easy

Chapter 4

Clove POV

**Sorry, I haven't continued for ages, but I'm going to give it another whirl! Hope you enjoy!**

I toss and turn in my bed, the wind howling outside. I cannot get to sleep; memories and visions of Cato and Marvel cloud my judgement. I remember when we broke up.

"_Cato, get off me!" I grumble as I eat my orange. _

_His arms are wrapped around my waist. "Come on Cato! We're careers, not lovesick doves! I actually want to win!" I groan._

"_Oh, come on!" he sings, kissing me. _

"_Cato!" I half laugh, half scold._

_Then realization hits over me, and I whip out the knife from my pocket and lodge into the table between his fingers._

_Cato jumps back in surprise. "I'm sick of it, okay? I have to win, and I can't have any distractions! I've already missed two training sessions this month! Guess how many I missed before you came along? Zero. Not even when I had the measles, or broke my leg. You're in my way, Cato Wenson, and I'm sick of it! If we were in the Hunger Games together, loyalty only goes so far! I would kill you, Cato, if it meant my own life!" I scream._

_His eyes water with hurt. "So that's what I am to you? A chew toy that you can mess around with til it's broken, then buy a new one?" he asks._

"_Ok, I'll admit it, I have seen other boys while with you! We're not supposed to be together!" I cry._

_He stands up abruptly. "You'll see," he sobs. "One day, I'll find something to change your mind."_

I wake up, my chest heaving. Would I really kill Cato? Sure, if t meant I could win, then I'd have no problem! Or would I?

In the morning, Enobaria looks fairly belated. "Enobaria?" I ask.

In answer, she turns on the television.

"Is it true that two tributes are seeing each other? Marvel Hinder and Clove Greenleaf? Well, it seems that Miss Greenleaf came up to the District 1 floor at about 9.00 last night, and came back to her floor at 3.00 in the morning! Is this the romance that will shot the roof off the training centre, or is it all just a publicity stunt?" the reporter states.

Enobaria flicks off the television. "Care to explain, Clove?" she asks, her voice shaking angrily.

"I, well, funny story, that, what actually happened, not what it seems, don't jump to conclusions," I stammer.

"That was brilliant!" Brutus exclaims. "Puts my plan into perfect balance!"

"I don't understand, Brutus!" Enobaria says impatiently.

That moment, Cato walks in. "He likes her!" Brutus says, pointing from Cato to me.

"Pointing out the obvious," I mutter under my breath.

Brutus glares at me. "And this publicity stunt will be enough to set the roof off!" he says, getting really pumped up.

"I still don't see the brilliance of this plan, Brutus," Enobaria says through gritted teeth.

"I mean, a love triangle has started! These two boys can be fighting over Clove!" Brutus squeals.

I spit out my cereal. "What? Me, in a love triangle? Are you completely nuts? I am a tough girl, not some super model! Plus, I'm way too feisty for any boy to like me!" I protest.

"I like you," says Cato. "And judging from your behaviour last night, so does Marvel."

Enobaria throws her apricot and celery roll in the air. "Genius, Brutus!"

"Yes, the Capitol will be fawning over you three, and it will devastate them to kill you all!" Brutus sings.

"Hold it!" I yell. "We're forgetting one tiny detail. Glimmer, I think she and Marvel are going out."

Brutus smiles deviously. "Well, I think you're going to have to change that, sweetheart."

**What did you think? Love, like or hate! Tell me, should I continue? Give me some feedback, people! It just takes a second of your time! Oh, tell me, what does this story is not part of the archive mean? Check out my author games on my profile!**


End file.
